How far I've come
by SoddenEye
Summary: After her battle with Kahlua, Moka decides to ask Jack Frost for a vision. This leads to something that will change the future of her and Tsukune forever. MokaXTsu T for violence and language may become M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

_After being somewhat saved from Kahlua, Moka has become a bit shaken up. Both sides of her fear what had happened and start to contemplate it until they both decide on an 'action' This will not include any of the new chapters until maybe much later.......up until the little 'date' Tsukune had with Moka_

**Chapter 1: Gaze into the future**

* * *

Moka looked on as everyone was packing up to leave the ice village. Her eyes were trailing off to Tsukune every now and again but once she caught herself starring for to long she would just shake her head as if nothing had happened. They all said their goodbyes to Mizoras mother and the other residents that lived their. Moka however had been thinking long and hard about what had happened.

"Hurry up Moka!! Do you want the Bus Driver to leave without you!" yelled Yukari from the window of the bus.

"Just hold on a sec" Moka broke away from the bus to where the snow priestess was. "What will happen to me?" asked Moka without much hesitation.

"Oh ho you are to general." Jack Frost chuckled at Mokas obvious fatigue from the earlier battle.

"What will become of me during my time in this world?" Moka started to become a little impatient to herself. She did not like to demand things but this was just something she needed to know.

"Let me take a look girl." Jack Frost closed his eyes for a brief second until he quickly flashed them open. "Oh I see a very interesting future for you."

Moka eyes opened a little wider at the thought of what he said. "What do you mean by interesting?"

"On one hand I see that you will live a long and happy life with an eternity ahead for you. On the other I see you as a lonely widow. One who's heart has been dieing for years without much resolve."

"Widow?" Moka became perplexed by the very words that the ghost like creature said. '_Doesn't that mean.....'_

"This path will be chosen. The choice you make will ultimately lead the path of a certain person. If this person stays safe he will follow you into the next millennium and so on. His smile will be your morning and his love for you will become your night. _However_ if you flip the same situation around that very same person will have died in your arms leaving you a sulking wreck from which you will not be able to recuperate from. You will wander this world as a marauder, taking anything you please and leaving entire cities in ruin." Jack Frost took in a sigh.

"What choice?" asked Moka as she became more anxious to know what lay ahead.

"I can't tell you this choice for I do not know what it is. However I do know that both you and your other half will need to come to decision once that day comes. I also know of the person that will most be most affected by the outcome. His fate will be enter twined with your choice."

"Who is it?" Moka somehow knew who it was though.'_Tsukune'_

"Why it's none other than Tsukune. He will be the key to your future and will follow you until the end of his days. No matter when that day comes."

Moka gasped to herself. "What must I do can't you tell me more?"

"I'm afraid that I have nothing left to tell you. Now go on and live your life." Jack Frost waved his hand for her to go.

"Th...thank you very much." Moka turned away and started off to the bus that had been waiting for her.

"It seems as though they have a destiny about them." the snow priestess took in a deep sgh as the bus started off.

"Yes........I think.......the right choices might be made but hey what do I know. I can only tell the future right." Jack chuckled to his humor.

The priestess gave him a concerned look, "What _do _you think?" the priestess raised one of he eyebrows.

"Oh ho don't you mind it. The two of them will be the ones to figure it out." Jack smiled until he dissipated back into the glove.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting quietly as the bus headed for the teleportation tunnel. He had been very concerned about Moka. She had chosen to sit away from him. Actually besides the bus driver she was the furthest away. He frowned. What happened?

He sat their idly as the others were jabbing about this and that. He paid no attention to any of what they had said. Just then his head started to hurt. He could feel his temples pulsing rappidly and thought his brain was going to blow. He felt the pain but made sure as to not alarm anyone of his pain. He started to rub his temples until his head finally stopped the violent beating.

_'Ugh..... what was that just now?_' Tsukune looked over to Moka who's head was looking out the window_. 'I could have sworn that she was looking over this way a second ago, wait her hair is twisted on her left side. Why would she look away from me? Have I done anything wrong?_' Tsukune continued looking at Moka until his mind drifted off to the tunnel which they had just entered.

Moka looked over as soon as Tsukunes eyes drifted away from her. '_Tsukune.......what am I to do about you.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune laid in his bed not being able to go to sleep. His head hurt to much for him to go to sleep, and it was becoming increasingly more painful. Tsukune sat up and started to breath heavy. "Aghhhh! I feel so hot!" Tsukune felt his forehead but quickly brought it back when he felt how hot his head actually had been. The pain started to become more painful in other places now.

"Why?! Why do my eyes feel like they're about to fall out!? AGHHHH! It hurts." Tsukune started to shake violently now with the increased pain.

_'Aghhh I'm gonna die. This isn't normal. To think I was going to go like this.' _Tsukune fell out of his bed and started to curl shake even harder than before. "AGHHHHHHHHH! It hurts! Aghhhhh Moka! Moka!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune!" yelled Moka as she sat straight up in her bed. She looked around the room to see it was her own room. She brought her hand up and brought the sweat off of her forehead. _'It felt so......real.' _

Moka looked over at the clock on her wall that read 2:24 A.M. _'What should I do.'_

_'Go to him and save him' _Moka looked at her rosario and blinked hard.

"But it was just a dream wasn't it?" Moka couldn't believe what had happened in it. _'If you don't go he will die. Trust me.......I know.' _

Moka broke off of her bed and darted towards the door. _'Tsukune.....'_ she started to run towards the boys dormitories over on the other side of the school. (I don't know where it is at all)

She ran under the light of the full moon while every breath she took became heavier with anticipation. She needed to save him. No matter what it was she needed to save Tsukune from death.

Once she reached the dorms she quickly looked for Tsukunes. Sadly she didn't know which one he lived in. _'Where is his room!' _Moka looked around franticaly until she heard a very quiet cry. She went back to the door and tried to open it up. Sadly it was locked.

"Moka." he heard her voice very faintly. Her eyes started to water up.

"Tsukune." she kicked down the door that had been previously sealed. She looked around the room to notice Tsukune on the ground still shaking. "Tsukune!" Moka knelt down to Tsukune and picked him up. She felt his head and noticed the burning heat that came from him. "Don't worry Tsukune I got you." whispered Moka as she put him on her back.

The last thing Tsukune remembered was Mokas face that had a very sad and concerned look placed on it.

XXXXXXX

Okay I think I'm gonna wrap up this chapter. If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me what was wrong. I can take criticism you pansies.


	2. Chapter 2

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Rude Awakening_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire_**

If I did however we would be having more intimate scenes with Moka and Tsukune though.

_

* * *

_

Darkness. That was all their was. Blind, hateful darkness. Tsukune looked through the darkness looking for just a way to see. "What is this? Am I....dead?" asked Tsukune as he looked around what appeared to be a dark empty room.

"Are you? No, no you aren't dead." said a familier voice that would usually make his spine tingle. Just then a lone light shone upon what he thought to be an angel. She was turned around so you couldn't see her face. But he could still see her silver hair glistening in the lone light.

"M....Moka?" asked Tsukune as he took a step towards the light. He felt as though he was light on his feet and could barely feel himself take the step.

"Tsukune.......how do you feel?" Tsukune just marveled at the question not knowing whether or not this was some weird dream. She had never actually cared about others unless she was impressed with something. Thistook Tsukune of edge just a little because he wasn't expecting that of all things to come from the inner Moka.

"W....what? Why would you ask me that?" his voice was very shaky. He would have never had the real courage to say that but at this moment he did. Moka looked back at him to reveal that she had been......crying. Tsukune looked on as a tear rolled down her frail looking face. This was the side of Moka he had never seen before.

"Why do I care?" her voice never changed from it's usual dark mannered tone. "I care because we almost lost you. Now the end results are.......are far more severe than I ever could have imagined." another tear came down her cheek.

"Moka. I don't know what's happening. The last thing I remember was lieng on the floor with my head about to explode." he took another step closer to her. She also stepped forward.

"You were on the verge of death. However you are not dead now." she closed her eyes and started to tear up again. "I readied myself. I was ready for the day when this were to happen. I knew you might have died but I can't lose you. The feelings I have for you are complicated and after the things I've heard......I just don't know what to do."

Tsukune didn't answer her crying. He just kept bringing himself closer to her. "Don't cry Moka." he whipped a tear from her eye. He then put on a genuine smile that made Mokas heart of ice melt to pieces.

She leaned into Tsukune and brought her mouth next to his ear. "Please.....wake up then."

With that the world around him began to spring light. Walls and machines appeared along with a sleeping Moka. Her head was rested on his stomach and her hand was on his left shoulder. He looked at the clock which read 9:00. _'What happened to me'_Tsukune picked Mokas head up and put her gently on the bed. He then removed her arm which was wrapped around his shoulder.

Tsukune got up from the bed and walked over to a little bathroom that he had just noticed. He turned the faucet on and drew some water in his hand. However once that first little drop of water hit him he felt immense pain. He shook his hand of the water and dried it off thuroghly. When he looked up at the mirror in front of him he saw a face that made his heart stop. In the mirror was not him but a reflection of a true vampire.

Tsukune looked at the mirror and noticed all the defining features. His eyes were blood red with slits in the middle. His teeth were longer and more pointed also. He touched them and found them to be sharper.

"Ohhhhhh GODDDDD!" he yelled so loud that a little rumble was felt. He instantly shut his mouth once he heard the actual yell he had made.

"Tsukune?" asked Moka who was still by the bed. Tsukune panicked. He had actually been turned into a monster.

"Moka! What happened to me!" Tsukune was trying to keep his head cool. Moka came in and gasped when she saw Tsukunes face.

"Tsukune, you look....." she didn't finish her sentence. She was to busy admiring Tsukunes face. It was beautiful.

"Moka what happened to me last night?" Tsukunes fright had simmered a little bit but he was still very scared.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune." Moka started to tear up at the expression he had given off. Tsukune completely stopped his tantrum when he saw Moka start to cry.

"Moka I'm sorry." he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face. "Cheer up please. I.....I didn't mean to make you cry. What happened to me though." Moka calmed herself when she saw Tsukune smile. It was the only thing that kept her calm at this point.

"My blood did this to you." she whipped away her tears. "After all this time it's turned you into a vampire."

Tsukune felt his heart start to sink when he saw Moka on the verge of more tears. Seeing this Tsukune could not bear the pain that he felt in his heart. He needed to tell her, no show her how he felt about her. This however was coupled with the fact that he was now a living breathing blood sucking vampire.

"Please Tsukune forgive me. I didn't know if it was going to happen or not." Moka was crying to herself now. He couldn't take anymore of it.

"Shhhhh. Moka if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive. I should be thanking you. Don't give me an apology. You don't need one because what you did saved me." Tsukune cupped her face and leaned in closer to her. Just as his lips touched hers he could tell that there was a certain feel. He broke the kiss and looked Moka in the eye and smiled. She had a blush engulf her entire face.

"Th.....that was my first time." Moka sounded as though she was about to faint. Tsukune whipped away a stray tear that was on her cheek. He looked into her eyesand for the first time in awhile he felt something. He felt, loved.

"Same here Moka."

XXXXXXXXXX

**_UGHHHHH I hate doing those types of scenes. They're to........just weird for me. Anyhoo please give me your thoughts. I feel comfortable with what I got I just need a little backup or criticism. SoddenEye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: New troubles_**

_Hey everyone I'm back to bring you another chapter. Take note the next time I can get a new one out to you is by next Friday. You know with Finals and all being distributed. Well sit back and enjoy. Also tell me if you like my OC that I'm adding. He will be in the same grade as everyone else just to let you know._

* * *

Niiru Supensaa walked through the halls of Youkai Academy with a huge smile. For one it was his Birthday May 21. The second was because he was going to start his first day of school after missing his whole first year and most o the first half of this school year. It might have seemed like a bore to most other people but Niiru always enjoyed going to new places and meeting new people. He continued down te hall until he came upon room 2-1. He looked at the door and took in a deep breath. He placed his hand on the door and started himself in. He was meet with many....."intriguing" faces.

"Ahhh you must be our new student!" exclaimed the pointy haired teacher as Niiru walked up. He let out a smile as his blond hair gleamed in the morning light. His eyes were a deep blue and he was pretty tan. He also had a tiny scar on the right side of his neck. He kept a small backpack on his back. Many of the girls in the room awed at how handsome he was. One of them included Kurumu.

Tsukune took one look at the guy and then looked straight back to Moka whose eyes were also fixed on the blond hair beauty. "Moka." Tsukune let out a bit of frustration in his voice. He had thought that the morning in the hospital had brought them closer together but with he sudden presence of this guy that seemed to be all in the past. She smiled and winked at him.

"Don't worry Tsukune. My heart belongs to you." She whispered the last part so no one else could hear.

"Class this new student here is Niiru Supensaa." she pointed her finger straight onto Niirus face. He couldn't help but laugh at how friendly she was. He usually never had a person be this open with excitement around him, "Please take a seat behind Tsukune over their and get acquainted with everyone."

Niiru walked over smoothly to the desk. He noticed the faces he was getting from the girls in the class and laughed to himself.

Tsukune watched Niiru until the blond haired idle passed his line of vision. Tsukune had been happy for only a day. Now it was as though he was back to square one with another person taking the people he cared about. Well he was really only concerned over Moka. After they had that kiss the Director had given Tsukune a smaller Rosario that slipped onto his holy lock. Almost like a key chain. The director had told him that the Rosario was only to be take off by Moka. It was the same as with Mokas Rosario.

However this guy had this aura about him that made Tsukune feel calm. He didn't hate the guy but then again he still didn't trust him one bit either. No matter what type of first impressio he gave. Tsukune clossed his eyes for a brief second and opened them again to see Kurumu, Mizora and Yukari looking back at Niiru. Tsukune took in a deep sigh with the sight of those three drooling over the new guy.

Niiru looked at the three girls with bewilderment and confusion. They were looking at him as though he was to be dinner for them. He smiled at them and they all fell out of their seats. He smiled even more at the thought of having people that might like him.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the newspaper clubs room all trying to figure out something that would be remotely interesting to talk about.

"I say we make an article about the new guy! You know Niiru." Kurumu gave her idea absolutly no thought.

"Why? He's just new here. Why would we put an article in about him if he just got here?" asked Tsukune as he put his head down on the table. Jus then the door to the room opened up to reveal Niiru making all the girls eyes light up. Save for Mka who just perked up at the sudden burst in.

"Is this the newspaper club." he noticed all the faces fro earlier in the morning save a small redheaded girl. He however noticed that the three girls from earlier were also here and enjoying his presence.

"Yeah it is." said Gin as he took a sip from a water bottle. He looked at Niiru without much enthusiasm.

"Uhhh......yeah Nekonome-sensei told me that I needed to join a club and that she had the perfect one for me." he scratched the back of his head. The uncomfortableness was mortifying.

"Then welcome!" shouted Kurumu as the stranger walked into the cozy room. He could feel a sort of peace inside the room.

"Thank you. I hope we can all get along." he smiled and sent everyone into a gaze. Tsukune frowned but decided not to fight with the fact that he was an eye sore.

"Well for introductions sake I'll go first. I'm Tsukun and that's Moka, Kokoa, Mizora, Kuumu, Yukari and of course our fabled leader Gin." Gin snorted slightly at the junction.

"Heh nice to meet all of you." Niiru too a seat next to Kurumu who was just starring dreamily at Niiru, "Ummm could I help you?" Kurumu snapped out of it as soon as he spoke.

"OH! Don't mind me I was just thinking and zoned out." Kurumu sped through her sentence so fast that Niiru couldn't even tell if it was any real typeof dialouge.

"Heh right." Niiru opened his backpack up and took out a small eye drop bottle. He opened his eye to it an dropped it in with ease before blinking hard so that it would stay in.

"Alright then lets get a new edition going." and with that Gin pointed his finger at the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

**_O.K a few things I know that you guys were probably looking for more 'action' but I felt as though a new story line needed a new person. I will also not be telling you what type of monster he is until the 5th chapter hahaha. Anyhow these are going to be standard lengths for chapters and as I said before I might not be able to get the next chapter out as quickly._**


	4. Hidden intentions

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Hidden talents_**

_Hello all and thank you for waiting patiently. Thankfully I am now done with school and updates are going to be a bit more regular. HOWEVER I do need people to back me up in order for me to know that people want me to continue so without further a due here's the next chapter. It was a pleasure making this chapter hope you like it._

_

* * *

_

Niiru walked outside of the school feeling the suns blaze soak on his face. It felt good to finally be outside again and away from the halls. He didn't really know what counted as actually being something newspaper worthy but he didn't doubt that he wouldn't find anything. Investigative reporting really didn't sound all to glamorous for him, nor did a one sided opinion on a subject. He wasn't very good at alot of things. What he did know were various and few but they were amazing in their own ways.

Number one was baseball. Niiru loved to play baseball, loved to watch it and generally loved every aspect of it. He had grown fond of it ever since he was a small boy and was considered a great young star at his old high school. That however was before he left and now that he had there was no way of playing it again. Unless he were to join the baseball club. However he didn't really want to play at this school for many reasons.

Number two was drawing. He loved it almost as much as he loved to play baseball. When he was young he had made a portrait of his mom and that portrait was shown at an art gallery but he never got recognition for it which was fine with him. He really didn't care about being known well. Joining the art club however was also out of the question.

And lastly was medicine. Among the very few things he knew medicine was his number one known aspect. He could spot infections, make medicines, treat broken bones and even perform minor surgeries. Now for only knowing three things well Niiru was talented to say the least.

Niiru looked at a nearby group of girls that were huddled together. They whispered this and that but Niiru caught the phrase "Look at him". He sighed knowing who they were talking about. As he walked closer to the girls he could make out even more of what they were talking about. However nothing prepared him for being mobbed.

The group of five girls circled him grabbing his arms and his clothes. "I want him!"

"Get away!" Niiru's head started to spin at the sudden aggressiveness. The small group turned into a large group and then a mob. All the girls that were even close to the area had noticed him and were trying to get the new idle. Niiru tried to resist with as little force as he could but became unsucessful. He was being yanked around like a chew toy until a hand came out of the blue and pulled him away by the back of his shirt. Once on the outside of the mob circle Niiru looked up to see Tsukune lifting him up.

"Thanks." Niiru noticed however that the mob was now angry. He gulped hard and took a step back.

"You better hurry and run." Tsukune whispered so low that only Niiru could hear it. With that Niiru looked back at him and bolted. Tsukune followed as soon as the newcomer took off leaving a group of stunned fan girls in the dust. However they didn't stay their for long. They started to chase the two as soon as they had regained sight of what had happened.

"Where do we go now?!" Niiru screamed as they all started to close in. He wasn't running as fast as he could but felt it to be unfair to Tsukune if he outran him. He didn't want anyone to deal with that mess.

"Can you run faster?!" Tsukune looked back at him questionably.

"Yeah. Why?" as soon as he said those words Tsukkune took off in a full out sprint leaving Niiru stunned for a brief second until he finally picked up his pace. He followed Tsukune to the girls dorms.

"Why here?!" screamed Niiru as he felt a great chill come up his spine. In a lame term this was enemy territory.

"You'll see." Tsukune then jumped up to a dorm on the second story clearing many bushes and such on the way up. Niiru saw this and put a little kick in his step until he pushed himself right into the building. Tsukune tapped on the window as the crowd drew nearer. Niiru looked back hurriedly and started to bang on the window. It opened and Tsukune pushed himself in followed by Niiru.

Niiru laid on his stomach with his head flat on the ground breathing heavily. He looked up to see his fellow classmate Moka in the room. She was a beauty and he smiled when she looked at him.

"Thank you." he was still breathing rather heavy but felt his heart calming down.

"What happened Tsukune?" asked Moka as she helped Tsukune up from the floor, "I knew you were coming just not from the window. And what about him?" Moka had a little bit of frustration in her voice at the end. She really had hoped that it would have been only them two together but with Niiru here it complicated things.

"Uhh you see on the way here I found Niiru being.....crowded around violently and I got him away only to have them follow us. It's safe to say neither me nor him can leave for a while." Tsukune scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I'm very sorry. I guess I interrupted your date. Heh, sorry." Moka immediately blushed and Tsukune opened his mouth only to stutter.

"N....no it's n..not exactly like that. But........how did you know?" Niiru laughed at their reactions until it became an absolute fit.

"Oh I'm sorry. I get it you two don't want to admit to anyone else yet. HAHAHA that's O.K. Your secret is safe with me." he took a deep breath and brought his backpack off his shoulders. Thankfully it was a small backpack otherwise it probably would have slowed him down. He pulled out a drawing pad and a pencil. He opened to a new page and began to sketch the room around him.

"What are you doing?" asked Moka as Niiru brought the pencil to his lip.

"I'm drawing this room. It's got such a vibrant feel that I just have to put it into picture. Besides seeing as how I'm going to be here a while I thought I would do something to occupy my time." Niiru smiled as he finished up the wall. He looked at the floor and began to sketch it.

Moka gave Tsukune a concerned look. "Tsukune can I talk to you privately please?" asked Moka as she motioned for him to come to her.

"O.k." Tsukune walked up to Moka who was now in her bathroom. They were out of Niiru's sight but he could still make out their voices.

"Tsukune why did you bring him?" asked Moka in a pout full manner. She frowned and tilted her head a little.

"I'm sorry I just thought he needed some help. I also changed my mind about him to. He seems very trustworthy." Tsukune smiled. He slid closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She gave in to him and leaned in towards him hugging him gently.

Niiru smirked as he heard the twos embrace. He then smiled and continued his sketch until he felt it was complete. Indeed he had made a very good picture in a very short amount of time. He looked at the bathroom and noticed the silence that came from it. He ripped the page out and placed it on Mokas bed.

Niiru smiled and brought his backpack up on him. _'I really shouldn't bother them.' _Niiru silently opened the window and wings came from his back. They were big golden wings that resembled those of a hawks. He stepped on the window still until he jumped in the air letting his wings push him forward. He went high up in the air until he was out of plain sight and then headed back to his dorm.

When Tsukune and Moka came out they noticed the window was open. Moka closed it while Tsukune picked up a feather that was placed on the picture Niiru had placed down. He took the drawing and let his mouth open.

The drawing was of him and Moka kissing and embracing each other in the room. It was also very good.

"Who is he?" asked Tsukune as he examined the feather.

* * *

_Guess what Niiru is. Thanks for the support everyone who has commented. And for all the alerts. This is so far my best story. Well I'll see ya next time._


	5. known threat

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Known threat_**

_O.K. time to tell you what Niiru is.........nah I think I'm gonna make it obvious in the story. Thanks for the reviews however and the support._

_OH and as an added disclaimer **I do not own Rosario+Vampire it all belongs to........whoever it is. **Other than that lets get this party started RIGHT now._

* * *

Moka and Tsukune sat in utter silence as they pondered the mystery surrounding Niiru. The guy just didn't add up to them. The way he acted, looked, talked, and behavior was just odd to them. Mostly because he had bolted after just being saved and left behind a very unique drawing along with a single goldish-red feather.

"Well........shall we go now Moka?" asked Tsukune as he stood up and gave Moka a hand to pick herself up on. He smiled and tried to make sure that this little incident didn't ruin the night.

"Yes. We shall." she took his hand gently and he raised his arm according to hers. She gave a warm smile back to him.

* * *

Niiru sat in his room pondering over his next 'scene' to draw. He sat quietly as his t.v. featured a Japanese League baseball game. He sighed to himself. He preferred the MLB and really only watched the Japanese League when that was the only thing on. It wasn't to say he disliked them it's just that he had his preferences.

He thought back to his brief encounter with Moka and Tsukune. _'AH I have my inspiration now' _he smiled happily as he began to draw out a picture on the beach. He started with the landscape and then placed the two young lovers into it. This drawing took him a little over 15 minutes to complete. The drawing turned out good and Niiru felt proud of himself. He felt like it had been one of his better drawings he had made.

He looked up to his open window and saw a small bird on the ledge. He smiled to himself and offered a short whistle. The bird came to his shoulder instantly. He scratched the birds head for a second until he heard a loud noise outside of his room. The bird immediately reacted with fear and flew out the window. Niiru sighed to himself and cursed the sudden peace breaker. He got up and looked out the window to see two of his fellow club members fighting amongst themselves while the other two watched.

He leaned on the ledge and held his head up with his hand. _'What sort a brawl might this be about?'_he closed his eyes when he saw a pot fall from the sky. It just happened to land on one of the girls heads. He closed the window and headed out the door. It looked like an intervention would be appropriate.

"Yukari! You're dead!" Kurumu yelled at the top of her lungs as she extended her finger nails. She shot her hand forward but the young witch dodged. Kokoa however wasn't looking and the side of the nails pushed her over. Kokoa got up and angrily charged at Kurumu. All four girls from the club excluding Moka were now in each others faces.

Niiru sighed to himself as he walked next to all of the girls. He slid both his arms through them and separated them. They all looked at him with hearts in their eyes. He was in nothing but a tank top and a pair of gym shorts. He shook his head with a smile.

"Now what's wrong with my new class mates? Do I need to intervene anymore?" Niiru kept his smile held as he spoke to the four jealous lovers. It seemed as though they all had lumps in their throats.

"It was nothing. You don't need to worry about it." said Yukari quickly as Niiru rested his arms at his sides. He frowned.

"Well it must have been something right? Why else would you be fighting?" he really didn't know what to make out of his new classmates.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune walked outside hand-in-hand. Moka had wrapped her arm around Tsukunes and had a happily content smile on her face. They had planned to spend the day together no matter what. Now that Niiru had left they could spend more time together. Niiru was still a mystery to them but they decided to not think about it while they were out.

At the moment they were walking in the forest that was at the school. No one was around. Tsukune looked up ahead to see a little green patch of grass._ 'Perfect.' _he thought as he walked Moka to it.

"That spot seems nice to me." Tsukune led Moka to the patch and set himself down. Moka followed sitting on his lap happily. Tsukune kissed her on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her. He let out a brief sigh.

"It's nice out here." Moka rested her back on Tsukune's chest. She relaxed as soon as she felt Tsukune's hand on her shoulder. It was very relaxing outside in the warm sun.

Tsukune rested his head on Moka's but felt a sharp pain on his back. He had no time to react as he slumped over not knowing what was happening. The last thing he saw was Moka's face twirling back to meet his falling body.

* * *

Niiru heard a quiet scream in the distance. He looked towards the way it had come from. Niiru closed his eyes and focused his hearing on the direction the scream had come from. He recognized the voice to be Mokas but he didn't know what to make of it.

"Shit." he murmured to himself as he griped his hands into fists.

The girls all looked on to him in confusion. Niiru snapped his eyes to them and frowned. "Excuse me ladies I need to go." Niiru sprouted wings from his back just like he had done earlier in the day. They stretched out from his back and elegantly flapped. The girls all looked at him in amazement. Niiru crouched down and jumped up into the sky. His wings kept him from falling back down.

He looked long and hard to the area where he had heard the scream. He couldn't really see much because of the trees, but he did spot three people in an opening. He saw that one of them was holding a knife to the others throat. He also noticed Tsukune was their and prone on the ground knocked out. He swept down hard and went after the guy with the knife.

Niiru air tackled the guy without harming Moka who was being held at the throat. Niiru felt a pain in his back as he noticed the guy had slipped his knife on his back. Niiru stopped dead in the air kicking the guy away with his right leg. Niiru felt the pain in his back and started to wince but he endured. Niiru went back to his feet with his wings folded up so they wouldn't get in the way. He sprinted towards Moka who was now holding Tsukune.

"What happened to him?" asked Niiru as he came over to the limp body that was Tsukune.

"That guy poisoned him." her eyes never met Niirus. Niiru looked at the puncture spot and applied enough pressure for some blood to come out. He looked at the blood and noticed that a small deadly toxin was in it.

"Crap. This isn't good." Niiru took his back pack off his shoulder and opened it up. He selected a small glass bottle that held a clear liquid. He forced the bottle into Mokas hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "Listen Moka you need to have him drink this now or he'll die. Please do it, I need to finish off that bastard." Niiru pointed to the guy that had attacked them.

"You will not halt me from my love!" the guy from before was standing a few yards away. The guys stomach started to rumble and out came half a dozen legs along with a giant stinger like tail. His hands started to form into claws and his entire body began to grow bigger. Niiru gave the guy a hard stare until the attackers true form was all but revealed.

Niiru began to show a bit more of his true form but didn't go the whole way exactly. He formed talons where his feet were and his hair grew into an upward type of mullet. His eyes became red. Niiru lifted his arms up at the guy and flicked him off with both hands. "Screw you!" Niiru launched himself at the scorpion man avoiding a missed attack by the guys stinger. Niiru got close enough so that he could touch his opponents body. He lifted his arms up and took the upper part of the stinger in his hands.

Moka looked on as Niiru flew the scorpion man up by the tail. "He's a phoenix." Moka muttered to herself. Just as she spoke Tsukune began to stir in her arms. He looked at her slowly and then to Niiru who was high above in the sky.

"Moka what happened?" asked Tsukune as he sat up in Mokas arms. He looked on to see Niiru who was going even higher up.

"Niiru turned himself into his true form. A phoenix. That means the medicine he gave me to give to you was his own tears." Moka looked on in bewilderment.

Niiru stopped after a whiles journey up and simply dropped the scorpion man. He waited five seconds and then thrust his wings down and went right at the falling prey. He launched his arm out and connected with the guys face sending him down even harder. Niiru halted himself just before the ground where the guy laid unconscious.

* * *

_O.K it seems as though most people guessed angel. Go figure. However one person did get it right him being a pheonix and all. Other than that all I gotta say is that this was my first hand-to-hand(sorta) combat scenario in a story. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Peace!_


	6. Awaiting days

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Awaiting days_**

_Ugh yeah that last chapter did no get as much of a reaction as I thought it would but oh well. As long as I know you guys want to read this crap I dish out that's fine with me. Also I know their only a single whip, I couldn't think of anything else. _**Disclaimer time! I do not own Rosario+Vampire it belongs to that artists name that escapes me.** Time to start this up then.

* * *

Niiru changed his legs back to the way they were previously. His hair also shortened back to how it usually looked. The attacker laid on the ground knocked out and without so much as another word. Niiru looked at the two young vampires and smiled.

"Thank you.......Niiru." Tsukune said as he got up to his feet. Tsukune looked at the charming individual and noticed a certain gleam in his eye. The man folded his wings back as he hit the ground. Thankfully for Tsukune the medicine had worked or he would have died, even if he was a new born vampire some wounds just could not be healed.

"You know it's funny." Niiru looked out to the forest that lay around them. His eyes gazed simply at nothing. He just stopped their lost in thought.

"What?" asked Moka in confusion. Niiru snapped out of his trance and looked at the two. He smiled and picked up his backpack.

"I've never been friends with anyone......but when I'm around you two I feel a certain comfort. I have a feeling I'm gonna know you two for a long time." he flapped his wings and soared into the sky with grace leaving Tsukune and Moka with an unconscious aggressor. They stood looking up at the sky. While staring into the sky Moka slid her hand into Tsukune's. After he had left Tsukune and Moka had a very quiet and comfortable day together. They spent the remainder of the day together away from the fight area not caring for much else. However that changed after a while.

Later when everything was nice and calm Ruby showed up. She told them that they were to go to the directors office. She mentioned it was of the utmost importance that they go soon to.

Tsukune and Moka entered the Director's office a little after Ruby had told them the situation. No a single person was inside the room. Tsukune frowned as he looked around the room. Ruby had told them that he was expecting him but for some _reason _he wasn't their.

"That's odd huh?" asked Tsukune as they took a few steps in. Suddenly Moka and Tsukune heard a light creak behind them. Before they could react they were both struck on the neck and knocked out.

* * *

Moka woke up with a throbbing headache. She felt very stiff and her neck felt bruised. She rolled her neck and looked to her left to see Tsukune sitting with something tied around his ankle. She picked herself up but noticed that the other end of the rope was tied to her ankle.

"Damn." she then noticed where she was. She wasn't inside her Rosario like usual she was outside.(Inner Moka so I don't have to announce it) She looked up and saw that the landscape was vastly different than earlier. She looked back over to Tsukune and saw that he to was in his true form. She looked again at the rope and saw that it was actually a whip.

Tsukune started to stir until his eyes flashed open to meet inner Moka's face right next to his. He jolted up and noticed that her rosario was still on. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Tsukune very loudly. His sudden outburst made Moka's heart ache.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Moka looked at him with care in her eyes. Tsukune however was still a little confused and still overreacting to every little thing.

"Wha?! Moka how are you like that? Where are we? What happened?" he went through his sentence fast. He also sprang to his feet and immidiatly got pulled back down. Moka laughed at the sudden outburst.

"Tsukune shush now. I don't have an answer for any of those questions." with that Moka bent down and kissed Tsukunes forehead causing him to relax a little. He however just realized that he was in his vampire form.

"What is this place?" he mumbled to Moka making her sigh. Just as both of them got up they noticed Ruby was sitting on a tree branch above them.

"This is 'Paradise'. The Director told me to take you guys here so that Tsukune could master his 'vampire' skills." Ruby swung off the branch and landed next to them.

"How does he know?" asked Tsukune. Ruby looked over at Tsukune.

"Ohh he has his ways." she gave them a wink.

"And what of this?" asked Moka as she pointed to the whip tied to their ankles.

"It's a special whip that forces all magical items to be suppressed. Your Rosarios are suppressed releasing your true selves without damaging them." Tsukune felt the whip and then took it off of his ankle. He was immediately brought back to his human form.

"Interesting." Tsukune felt the whip and noticed the powers that it held. Moka looked at Tsukune in a very intrigued manner.

"What is it?" she asked not knowing his intentions. Tsukune looked back up at Moka and smiled.

"Well how was I suppose to hone in on my skills if I was strapped down by the ankle?" he laughed to himself.

"May I suggest cutting it in half?" asked Moka as she brought the opposite end to her face. Ruby shook her head in disapproval.

"Now but we do have another. They however are very rare so I don't want you two destroying them." Ruby brought a second whip out from a box and handed it to Tsukune.

"Interesting indeed." Tsukune took the whip in his hand and felt his power start to surge.

"However the director has asked me that we don't start today." Ruby snatched the whips from the two immediately. Tsukune felt the power leave his body quicker than when it arrived. He frowned at the action as she placed the whips in a box.

"Well in any case how do we get out of here?" asked the pink haired Moka that was now present. Tsukune looked at her and sighed to himself.

"Like this." Ruby snapped her fingers and a big hole opened up in the air. They stepped through it and were back in the directors room.

"What was the point of having us their today anyways?" asked Tsukune as they exited the building. Moka looked at him about to say something but stopped.

"I really don't know.......why would they also knock us out just so they could show us?" Tsukune looked back at Moka in confusion.

* * *

_The answer to that question is that I'm lazy! Sorry for the delay and I know this isn't my best chapter so whatevah. Please R&R if ya please._


	7. Date

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Date_**

_Ahah you all knew this chapter was coming up. And it will play out the same way almost. But then again. _**Disclaimer, I don't own anything accept Niiru.**

* * *

Tsukune waited outside in his jogging sweats. He was told by Ruby that the Director was going to hold off the actual training for a day, but Moka had her own plan. Inner Moka that is. He was told to meet her at the location he was currently at and that they would get started on a little 'pre' training exercise for the day. He had stretched out before Moka had come. All he had to do was wait now.

"Gee that's an odd getup to wear." said a voice from behind. Tsukune looked back and was meet with inner Moka. She had on a dress and was walking towards Tsukune with a confused look on his face.

"Me? What about you?" asked Tsukune as she stopped infront of him. Tsukune was not to sure of what she had in mind for today.

"Oh I changed my mind about the training." Tsukune frowned. Ignoring this Moka took him by the hand and led him away from the area.

* * *

"This is a super mall."(I don't remember what it was called) said Tsukune as he looked around the giant indoor facility, "It has everything from theaters, to restaurants, to game stores." Tsukune looked at Moka who obviously knew, "It's fit more for couples so I don't usually come here." Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Moka slid her arm under Tsukunes and smiled.

"Well now you have a reason. Right?" Moka looked at Tsukune who felt more relaxed than he usually did when he was with her.

"Right." Tsukune smiled but then frowned, "However it's a bit odd. Where's the whip?" Tsukune looked at her with a questioning eye.

"Right here." she brought her dress up a bit to reveal it was strapped onto her thigh, "I also have yours." she took a second one from her other leg and handed it to Tsukune. Upon touching it he felt his demonic strength come to him.

"Where do I put it then." he looked about it questioningly not knowing where in his jogging atire to put it. Moka took it from him and stuffed down the side of his pants. Tsukune turned a bit red at the action as Moka brought her arm back to his.

"Right there won't hurt ya." she smiled at him as they continued onward. Moka led Tsukune into a woman's shopping department. She was checking some of the dresses out when something occurred to Tsukune.

"How were you able to convince Ruby to give you these for the day?" Moka chuckled as her hands shuffled through the clothes.

"Well I didn't really get permission." Moka released a slightly evil smile. Tsukune frowned and hung his head.

"Great." he said in exasperation. Moka looked at him and smiled.

"You know that means they'll send someone after us right." she laughed as Tsukunes face went pale, "You better protect me if that happens." Tsukune looked at her as she playfully smiled at him. He felt a little better at the idea that she had humor. I mean she wasn't actually being serious. Right?

They exited the store with Tsukune carrying a large bag in his arm. They were still locked arm in arm. Moka head rested on Tsukunes shoulder making Tsukune wonder if this was what Moka was usually like.

* * *

Niiru was walking happily down the hallways towards the newspaper club homeroom until he heard arguing inside the room. Niiru entered keeping the smile on his face but was meet with five hard stares. Niiru tensed as he saw them all look at him in some form of anger.

"What?" asked Niiru regreating to even ask the question.

"Moka took of with two very expensive whips and Tsukune!" yelled Yukari at Niiru's question. Niiru's expression changed at the answer.

"Is that all huh?" the girls eyes eased on him.

"No, that is not all. Those whips were given by the dirctor of this school to Ruby and they were to be returned to her. Instead Moka took of to the mall with Tsukune. Niiru sighed to himself as Kurumu finished the sentence.

"She'll bring them back. I mean I bet they're on a date or something." he got even more glares, "Well it's true. They have a thing for each other don't they?" asked Niiru. His question drew gasps.

"No that can't be!" Kurumu shot a hard glare as Niiru backed up to go. Mizore formed ice behind Niiru forcing him to stay in.

"You're going to help us find him." Mizore started to form the ice at his ankles. Niiru felt that he should go with it.

"Fine! Fine I'll help." the ice receded and Niiru's ankles were set free.

"Then use your wings and find then from above!" shouted Yukari. Niiru looked at her in a funny way.

"What? I don't have..." he stopped his sentence as he saw all the sarcastic looks he was getting.

"Don't try and trick us." Kurumu looked at him with more sincere eyes as she moved closer to him. Niiru backed up but his arm was taken hold of by Niiru.

"Really I'l help." Kurumu pulled him to the window.

"I know you will. Even if you weren't hot I would do this." Kurumu pulled him out the window sending the two down. Kurumu and Niiru both broke out their wings.

"You're not making this easy on me though." Kurumu held onto Mizore's arm as she and Yukari came out the window. Yukari plopped herself onto Niirus back followed by Kokoa.

* * *

Moka was casually pushing a shopping cart with Tsukune next to her. He had been amazed at how easy she was to talk with. He would have never guessed she was anything like this. Tsukune smiled as he thought about the day and how it was turning out. He had seen first hand of the various things she could do that he was unaware of. She was able to laugh on her own. She was also clinging on to him for most of the day. He found it a bit odd but figured it was nothing. Right?

It couldn't be anything. '_I mean outer Moka likes me a lot but inner Moka would never be like this everyday. Right?' _Tsukune then remembered the dream he had before he had become a vampire. _'Just maybe then.'_

"This has been such a nice day so far." Moka sighed as she put some food into the cart. Tsukune frowned at that. It was becoming increasingly more obvious that she had actually enjoyed her time _with _Tsukune.

"Moka....can I ask you something?" Moka looked back at Tsukune with her red eyes.

"Hmm?" she fully faced him once she saw Tsukune's facial expression. It was of a serious tone.

"Today.......was it all just for you or......did you actually enjoy spending time with me?" Tsukune closed his eyes half expecting to get kicked, or hit, or to know my place. Instead she said something that would change Tsukune out look on her forever.

"Well most of it was for me only." she saw Tsukunes face tighten. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, "However being with you made it great." Tsukunes eyes immediately opened up at the contact.

"Really?" he asked quietly. He was answered with another kiss on the lips. His eyes glowed as she parted again.

"Really." her voice was just as quiet as his. Tsukune felt a huge lump in his throat now.

"I found them!" a yell was heard from above as both Tsukune and Moka shot a look up. Moka hadn't noticed him.

"Niiru? What are you doing here!?" yelled Tsukune as Niiru landed next to them.

"Moka stole those whips from that one witch and now I'm being forced to take them back." Niiru then noticed what they had just been doing before he had gotten their. He also noticed that both were donning silverish hair to go along with red slitted eyes and fangs.

"Niiru please don't tell them we're here." Tsukune kept his hold on Moka however. Niiru stayed silent for a moment until he came up with a resolution.

"I'll do more than that." and with that Niiru flew up into the air looking around until he spotted Kurumu flying by herself. He made it a personal mission to keep them undisturbed. He knew what he had to do.

Niiru darted himself at Kurumu as she had just noticed the two vampires. Niiru intercepted her before she could do anything by tackling her in the air. Tsukune saw this as an opportunity and ran with Moka clutched onto his shoulder.

"Niiru! What ws that for!?" yelled Kurumu as she collected herself from the midair assault. Niiru sat in the air with his hands folded.

"I can't let you interfere with them today." Kurumu sprang towards Tsukune and Moka just to be blocked away by Niiru.

Once Tsukune and Moka were out of sight from them they continued on the date but closer than they were before. They saw Niiru in the air every now and then but other than that the day continued as it should have. Moka and Tsukune were sitting beneath a tree and under the moon. They were both locked shoulder to shoulder with each of their heads leaning up against one another.

"You know what.......I could get used to this." said Tsukune as he let out a very content sigh. Moka closed her eyes and smiled.

"You really shouldn't though." Tsukune frowned. He knew she was right. He knew that they still had many things to take care of otherwise they could do this all the time.

"Yeah........but every once in a while it would be nice." Moka laughed and dug her head into his even more.

"Yes. It would." and with the brilliant moon shining down upon the two it felt as though nothing would or even could touch them. Not today, not tommorow, not ever. For just one night all the worries were gone from the world.

_XXXXXXXX_

_I'm gonna end this right here and now. Please read and review as you like. Hope you all liked this chapter and I hope to keep making more._


	8. Pleasant night

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Pleasant night_**

_Sorry this chapter took so long I was occupied with some things and got side tracked. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy. I know I' going to get some haters that say it was to long of a wait so I'm sorry. **Usual disclaimer for I don't own Rosario+Vampire **_

_Oh and read the newest chapter 21 for the actual manga. Seems Tsukune is a strong mofo now. ^_^_

* * *

Moka and Tsukune sat under the night evening sky in peace. It had been the first time in a while since they had a day like this. Come to think of it, it was Tsukunes _first _time ever being like this. He had never actually gone out with a girl at night, or the day at all. That didn't matter though because for this night he belonged to Moka. However there was a question that he knew he needed to ask her while she was with him.

"Moka.......what is it about me that you like? I mean you never really seemed to give me a second thought before I became a vampire. So why is it you're so suddenly attracted to me?" Tsukune felt as though he was going to regret those words. Moka looked at him with the same content face she had on before he had asked the question.

"Really at first I never gave you much credit. I thought you were just an anoying little human that I shouldn't have even bothered with," Tsukune frowned at this and Moka caught this feeling and continued her sentence, "However I started to admire you after all those times that you risked your life. I started to feel something for you but I locked it up inside my heart. Then you nearly turned into a ghoul because of me. That just about broke my heart having to do all that just to kill you. Even now I'm still hurting you in a way.......I mean I turned you into a vampire and now that you are I feel a sudden attraction to you......I also know of something that I can never tell you, but I so dearly want to because I want to be with you."

Tsukunes eyes softened as she continued her sentence. He had never known that was how she felt about him.

"Moka.....I don't know what to say." Moka took Tsukunes face with both her hands and looked him stright in the eyes. Tsukune however still knew she was keeping something from him.

"Tell me that you want me." Tsukune was speechless. He knew what his answer was though. He leaned in and kissed her lips without question and without hesitation. He broke it after a while and looked into Moka's eyes with care.

"I want you.....Moka." he whispered her name as she leaned in and hugged his stomach. Tsukune hugged back and they shared this moment with each other for the rest of this night.

* * *

The next morning went by without a hitch. Moka gave Ruby the whips back and everyone continued on with the school days. However when Tsukune first saw Niiru he noticed many bruises and a black eye. Niiru decided not to say anything to Tsukune about what he had done the day prior. The rest of the newspaper club members showed jealousy or admiration at Tsukune and Moka sudden 'relationship'. Kurumu was not willing to take this as a sign of defeat however. She still came on to Tsukune like usual smothering him in her breasts. (ohh-hhhhh yes)

However Tsukune's nights were about to get hectic and he knew this. He was scheduled to have night training sessions with Moka every night for the next three weeks until the break was to come up. It was going to be grueling and Tsukune had to mentally prepare himself for what Moka was planning. This however did not stop Tsukune from enjoying the school day. As much as he would like to be with Moka only, being with his friends was just as better.

Moka stared at Tsukune during most of the class. Something about him was.....different. He looked similar to what he looked like before due to the rosario, it wasn't that it was how she was looking at him. She was starring at his body not his face. She knew she was starring but she couldn't help it. Since he had been turned to a vampire he had gotten more tone in his muscles and that was clearly shown with his tight fitting uniform. Her eyes trailed further down until she was eyeing his junk. She knew what she was doing but that didn't mean she had to stop.

Tsukune however caught sight of this and said her name in a disapproving tone. Moka immediately snapped her eyes back up to meet Tsukunes. He looked at her in confusion as Moka sat their embarrassed out of her mind.

"Sorry Tsukune but you're just." she stopped her self and put shook her head as to not speak.

Tsukune on the other hand was feverishly thirsty. He felt as though sand was caught in his throat. He was now starring at Moka the same way she was earlier. He was examining her from head to toe and marveling her body. He knew what he was doing but didn't stop. Instead he had to hit himself in the gut just to snap out of it. That attracted some stares.

* * *

That night Tsukunes training began with Moka. He endured hard grueling training sessions that would leave him with little to no strength. He did have support from Moka who kept urging him and kept him him going the entire time. When training was done for them at night he would sometimes find it easier to go back with Moka to her room and crash their for the night. It took the stress away from him every time.

However pleasent or however bad the night was before, it was nothing compared to being with the one he truely loved.

* * *

_Sorry bout all that. I have however gotten caught up n at least 4 different mangas since the last time I updated.......I know you don't care though. ._


	9. Changing times

**How far I've come**

By_SoddenEye_

To let you know their's a reason Moka seems so out of character. It won't be told till later though.

Also the new issue is just around the corner. Less that a month and we'll have it back

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Changing times_**

* * *

Niiru was sitting in his room contently watching a Japanese baseball game. The game however had dragged into extra innings leaving Niiru gazing at the screen and start to feel lightheaded. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock and noticed that it was about midnight. Niirutook in a deep breath and cupped his hands over his face. He knew he had to get up and go but he just knew that it would be a mistake for himself. After pondering for a few seconds Niiru lifted his aching body up and staggered to his bathroom. He flipped the sink on and splashed some cold water on his face to wake.

"Ugh just another night among friends I suppose." he slipped on his favorite sweatpants and shirt, and the decided to put on his Boston Red Sox hat. Looking at the clock now Niiru saw it was about three minutes to midnight. He swore to himself and picked up his IPod while slipping on his Nike's. The song Let it be Sung came on. (Advertising)

Niiru rushed out the door not bothering to lock it. He knew no one would steal anything from his room or they would fear their choice. Tonight Niiru decided to run instead of fly. Flying seemed easier and quicker but this time he proposed himself a challenge by getting to the meeting spot on time. Niiru dashed under the pale light of the half moon that shone above his head. He quickly looked at his watch and saw that he had about a minute and a quarter left.

"No time to waste now." he sighed as he began to pick up his pace in the night. He then spotted the two people he was suppose to meet, at least he knew that he was suppose to come.

Niiru walked up to Tsukune and Moka who were bothsitting down on a bench holding each other with care. Niiru slowed his run down to a slight jog. Tsukune looked over his shoulder at him and tilted his head a bit.

"You do know you don't have to keep coming out every night, right?" Tsukune questioned his classmate. Niiru had made it a habitto come withthem on their training nights to "watch over" them. It really wasn't that so much as it was him protecting them really. He would travel with them to the Chairman's office then would leave for a few hours then went back to the front of the building and waited for them.

Theirs a few things you must understand. The first being that no one in the school knew Tsukune and Moka were going out. The second also meaning that if Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were to find out it would mean that they would try and interfere with the relationship. Their also being Mokas little sister, she had yet been given the "news" of her sisters activities with Tsukune. The last fact was that Niiru had taken it upon himself after learning of their relationship to keep them together. He used this as a sign of friendship towards the two vampires. He felt a civic duty was needed and that he owed them for some reason. This also meant however redirecting any and every person when they were having an intimate moment together.

"Let's just say if something happened that I couldn't stop, I would just get angry at myself. Right now I have sworn myself to protect you two for as long as my services are needed. Besides I was late today." Niiru brought his IPod out from his pocket and shut it down.

"But why?" asked Moka as she turned her head to greet Niirus face. Niiru sighed to himself. He had always been one to protect others even if they didn't ask for it.

"It's something very personal. I just wish to be.......a body guard for you two. So to speak at least. I don't think you should see it as a bad thing." Niiru rubbed the back of his neck with a twinge of pain in his hand.

"Well at least give yourself a day off every now and then." Moka looked at him thankfully. Niiru shook his head.

"No such thing as a day off. That's how I was before and that's certainly going to be how I am now." with that Niiruturned his back on the two, "Shouldn't you two be going now? I mean I'm really only suppose to guard you before your training sessions." with that last word Niiru felt a slight amount of killer intent rise through the air. He closed his eyes. One person he had not wanted to let know was here.

"Really it would be a pain if you two had to deal with Kurumutonight, I mean seriously. She'll kill me if you don't go now." with that the succubus came out from behind the bushes running, claws out and ready to stike down the middle of the two. Moka and Tsukune each moved to their opposite side while Kurumu hit the middle in between the two. They were both standing now as the bench had been destroyed. Niiru sighed to himself.

"What is this!" Kurumu screamed as she regained her footing. She looked at Moka with something that screamed pure hate and loath. She was about to strike her, Niiru however jumped at Kurumu and tackled her to the ground before she could commit the action.

"Please go now." sighed Niiru as he held the angry sucubus below him.

"Try not to get beat up." Tsukunes eyes looked down at Kurumu with a twinge of hate. He had always been interrupted when with Moka before this and it seemed nothing had changed one bit. He was friends with all the newspaper club members but it got to a point where obsessions were just to much.

With that Tsukune and Moka calmly walked away hand in hand. Moka looked back with a sad look. That left Niiru with the increasingly angry Kurumu. She was still having a hard time getting up. Niiru just held her as someone would hold a dog trying to run after a car.

"Get off!" she screamed as Moka and Tsukune got out of sight. Niiruheld both of her arms down with one hand as he slipped his IPod back in his ears. He turned the volume onto full blast. Kurumu in the mean time was still screaming and thrashing. Niiru was giving her a very bored look as she began to try and kick Niiru off. Niiruremained unfazed as her foot connected with his gut.

"Oh come off it now. You know you won't get free." with that Kurumus eyes sparkled slightly. She brought her foot and connected with Niirus jewels. With the swift kick Niirus face twisted in pain and his strong grip released. He fell down on top of Kurumu his face landing between her breasts. He found heaven in between them.

"Now get off me!" she screamed as she slid Niiru off. Niiru feel to the ground with a thump and the feeling of pure pain.

"Agh n...no get back here." Niiru managed to grab onto Kurumus ankles just as she was about to take off. That got him a painful kick to the face. After that everything went dark for Niiru.

Moka and Tsukune however had been walking towards the board members room. They had entered the great building and were now proceeding towards the stairs. Tsukune looked at Moka and sighed happily. Moka knew that he was going to experience something that would either shatter him or make him stronger. She also figured that she would have to tell him the prophecy. These days where it was only the two of them would also change.

"You know these times with only you are great." Moka looked up at him as they reached the door. She seemed to be contemplating something on whether or not to say. The look on her face troubled Tsukune, "What is it Moka?"

Moka however just smiled and wrapped her shoulder around his and leaned on him, "Oh it's nothing to important right now I guess." with that the doors to the Chairman's room opened revealing the white robbed man.

"Well now. It seems you two are here again." with that he gave an eerie smile.

"With all due respect we are training to get me stronger right?" the Chairman lifted an eyebrow at Tsukunes remark.

"Heheh I suppose you are. Now come if you wish to go at it again." with that he turned and beckoned them with his finger to follow him. They followed closely behind as the Chairman set up the portal. To them it was normal watching, however, to anyone else it would have seemed like a hole came out of thin air. They both looked at each other and walked through the portal that was only known to a select amount of people. Inside the training would start up yet again.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were going at it fiercely. They had been working hard all night and the climax of their training had started. This nights training was especially difficult. Moka had put restraints on Tsukunes legs to make him heavier. She had also blindfolded him in order to make his 6th sense come out so to speak. Tsukune had been hit various times but was dodging most of the attacks now. At the moment Tsukune had been roundhouse kicked in the gut and was reeling backwards. Moka stopped as she saw the pain befalling onto Tsukune.

"Tsukune......?" she watched as Tsukune fell to the ground in utter pain. He wasn't clutching his side however, he was holding his neck with shaking arms. Moka'seyes widened as she noticed what was going on with Tsukune. It was a reaction to the vampire blood that had become dominant inside his body. His eyes were shut hard as continued to groan in pain.

"Tsukune!" she yelled out as she went to the ground next to Tsukune. She pulled his top half up so that he was in her arms, his head resting on her chest. His back rested on her thighs as he was still feverishly groaning in pain. Moka knew exactly then that he was going to be okay though. She knew the risk of someone turning into a vampire, it could kill the person easily. She knew Tsukune was going to be okay though. She just had a little hunch. She held Tsukune tightly as she caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Moka?" Tsukune opened his eyes to see the powerful and almost unmovable Moka crying as she was holding him. A tear struck Tsukunes forehead. With that the pain Tsukune was lifted and yet it became heavier and deeper. Tsukune placed his hand on Mokas cheek and cleared the tears from her face. With his other hand he clasped Mokas hand that was comforting him. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It might have been the first time but it sure as hell would be the last. Moka however knew what was coming and knew it was going to get worse for Tsukune. She had yet to notice that she crying. She also hadn't notice the change of position.

Tsukune had turned around to face her and hugging her tightly as to not let go of her. "No. Stop it. I don't want to ever see you cry. So please be happy." Moka gaped at the statement but replied with a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a change in her, and something became evident to her. She was coming down to a more emotional level than she had ever to anyone. She would have normally shunned off such feelings and shielded her heart. However with Tsukune she felt as though she could be held by him all day. She returned the embrace even more and began weeping on his shirt.

"I feel myself changing Tsukune. You also, you're going to change to much." she spoke to him in between muffled gasps. Her head felt dizzy and her heart felt heavy. It was the first time she had felt anything like this.

"Moka, it's alright. If you change you just have to go with it. I know I'll love you all the same." Moka looked him in the eyes. Her heavy heart became light as a feather as his lips touched hers, "We can both change together can't we?" withthat they both sat their with each others embrace. Nothing was more comforting and more accepted than the touch of each other.

They both knew what was coming. Everything around them was going to change for the better or for the worst. They both would face those changing time together.

* * *

_Really I feel good with this chapter. hmmm State your thoughts if ya want._

**_SoddenEye~_**


End file.
